The Crazy Kid!
The Crazy Kid! is the 1st episode of [[GG Games R Us Movies|'GG Games R Us Movies']]. Summary A crazy kid named Tommy shows up at Toad's door. Plot The episode starts off with Toad waking up and deciding to call over his friends, Cody and Bowser Junior. Cody answers. Bowser Junior answers, but currently with a friend; he decides to come over. Toad is waiting at the door and the doorbell rings. It is not them, but rather the new kid in town, Tommy. Toad says that he can come in and wait for his friends and Tommy is surprised he has friends. Then, Tommy comes in and is about to "sit and wait", but he says that he would much prefer jumping because it is much more crazy. He says that mother does not like him jumping on the bed or playing with scissors but he still does it. He starts jumping and Toad looks over at him in awe. Suddenly, Toad's friends ring the doorbell and wonder what to do, while Toad gives a disclaimer about Tommy, who has disappeared from his spot and is now outside. Tommy throws himself onto a thorn bush, but he is not in pain, so he goes inside. Tommy meets Toad's friends and goes to find Minecraft after his friends mention it. They all find Tommy in the gaming room with headphones on and Tommy mentions a gaming bully trying to steal his blocks in the game. Toad answers to Tommy's question, saying that in the game, there was real lava and he needs to make a jump or he will die. Tommy however clicks a button and kills Toad's avatar. Then, Tommy needs to go to the bathroom, but not before asking about where Toad got that colorful keyboard. Then suddenly, Cody also has to use the bathroom, so he decides to wait for Tommy. Tommy isn't in the bathroom however, so he goes in and starts before seeing Tommy in the bathroom, watching. Then, the lights go out and Tommy appears, delivering a threatening message. Bowser Junior then goes through a series of hallucinations involving Tommy with scissors and appearing behind the gaming chair. Tommy is then seen again but disappears, only to reappear confused at what Junior is scared about. They all go out to play other games. First, Toad tags Tommy from surprise, but Tommy quickly tags him back. Then Toad suggests Hide-And-Seek and explains the rules. Then he counts and sees Tommy in an easy spot, so Tommy tries to hide more and confuse Toad, so Toad goes inside to watch TV, where Tommy is again waiting under the couch. They then go out back, where Tommy suggests the pool and Toad explains why they shouldn't go in. After that, they play iSpy, where Tommy keeps spying Toad, so Toad locks Tommy outside in annoyance when going in to play Monopoly. Inside, Toad sees a Breaking News video about a mastermind criminal on the run in the United States. Toad suspects it is Tommy, who somehow made his way inside. Tommy then brings Toad to the balcony where Tommy is planning to do a crazy stunt and jump off, even though Toad suggests otherwise. He still jumps and asks to call someone for help after hurting himself. Brooklyn T. Guy appears and helps Toad. Toad explains how he thinks Tommy is a criminal, but Guy thinks otherwise and explains why. In the end of the episode, Brooklyn T. Guy, now using Tommy's accent, explains how one of Toad's evidence on Tommy was simply because Tommy was crazy, and then Guy jumps down the stairs shouting "C-Q-A-Z-Y!". Characters * Toad (debut) * Tommy (debut) * Bowser Junior (debut) * Cody (debut) * Brooklyn T. Guy (debut) * Boston Guy (debut) * Diddy Kong (debut) * Tommy's mother (mentioned) * Tommy Hutchkins (mentioned) * NoobMaster69 (mentioned) * News Editor (mentioned) Trivia * This is the first video on GG Games R Us 2, and the first ever GG Games R Us Movie. * This is the first video to air in January 2020 and the first to air in the 2020s decade. * This episode aired in January, even though it was filmed and edited in December. * This episode takes place in Winter. * It is believed that Tommy wasn't trying to capture Toad and his friends, but rather just a crazy thing he did to raise suspicions over him in the episode. * Minecraft and Monopoly were both seen or mentioned in this episode. * NoobMaster69, the guy on Minecraft bullying Tommy, is a reference to the gaming bully in 2019's Avengers: Endgame. * The scene where Tommy kept picking Toad in iSpy and Toad knew it was him every time is a reference to a scene in Disney Pixar's Finding Nemo. * The theme to the Ghostbusters is referenced, but it is replaced by the video game arcade, Dave and Busters. * The scene where Brooklyn Guy says "Hey, did somebody call a doctor?" with the music cue in the background is a reference to repeated scenes in popular YouTube SuperMarioLogan movies, with a character of the same name and appearance. Errors * It is unknown why Toad was telling Brooklyn Guy about Tommy being a criminal, as he is not a police officer, so he couldn't arrest Tommy even if he was a criminal. Category:Episodes Category:2020 Category:January 2020 Category:Videos made in December Category:Season 1 Category:Videos Category:GG Games R Us Movies Category:Episodes focusing on Tommy Category:Episodes focusing on Toad Category:Videos posted in January Category:Episodes focusing on Cody Category:Episodes focusing on Bowser Junior Category:Episodes focusing on Brooklyn T. Guy